1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to providing a high-density distribution system with an integrated cable management. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a novel distribution system enabling multiple cables to be received at one unit with minimal cable interference.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional distribution system, input receptacles are located in the front and rear faces of the conventional distribution system because there often is an inadequate amount of space in the rear of the conventional distribution system to handle all of the input receptacles.
For example, the conventional 1U distribution system may not have enough space to have 24 receptacles in the rear for 24 cables. However, by having the cables plugged into the front and the rear of the conventional distribution system, the cables in the front of the conventional distribution system need to be routed to the rear of the distribution system for connection to the power supplies or other components. This could cause problems with the cable lengths, access, airflow, tangling, or dislodging of the connections between the cables and the ports.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus to provide a high-density distribution system with improved cable management ability.